Next Generation Potential
by RECKLESS SOLDIER-MS
Summary: SOAspinoff: In the aftermath of an invasion things have changed for the young heroes. A former young hero meets the next generation and together they face a threat no adult can face..cause they arent available. The kids must finally come to accept change!


Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel or any of the characters assosciated

Jason Reilly is my property however, hey guys this is spinoff of my Struggle of the Apprentice series and a prequel to the Hunt storyline and the following storline Blood Plague. It features the yougn heroes of the Marvel Universe (or at least some of them, dont give me a "what about this guy and that girl" review. Now that thats out of the way here's a little background, this takes place as sort of a side story from my fic "The world I watch the world they protect!" where all my OC's discuss the future of the Marvel Universe. In this storline the Earth has been decimated by alien invasion and the downfall of Norman Osborn shown in Echo of Destiny, a lot of things have changed and this fic hints at more changes to come. Jason Reilly is an OC, who in True Heroism is having his origin told and will eventually become my OC Aeon's kid sidekick. Spoilers over his future are kept to a minimal.

Enjoy!

* * *

Next Generation Potential

_I am Uatu the Watcher, as you may already now my purpose is to witness events of great importance in the galaxy. Recently events that may very well decide the fate of the universe have taken place and I have seen them all. They are all connected, how is a question I cannot answer. Because though I see everything I cannot interfere. I cannot tell the heroes of the Earth what is approaching. But there is hope, not just in the success in the current generation but the hope that the next generation will surpass them._

The Cavern hadn't changed, even after all these years. He'd grown up; he wasn't the socially inert child anymore. As a man he'd finally come to understand others. By day and night he did what he could to make the world a better place. He made his living tending bars and working at youth centres. But he used his full potential as a fighter protecting the world from mystical threats like demons and renegade sorcerers. As a child he had been trained to be a killer, but a man he came to call "sensei" saved his soul.

_His name is Jason. He was once a child super hero working with a hero known as Aeon. For years they fought, until Aeon's death separated them. Now Aeon has returned and he is planning for the future. His instincts tell him that he has returned for a reason. So he plans, ordering his allies to watch individuals of great importance to the hero community._

Jason felt warmth in his heart he hadn't felt for a long time. His friend, his teacher, his brother was back. Finally he could fight with his old mentor again. Things were finally getting better again. Years ago his life was a hell, but then Sven pulled him out of that hell, giving him something to live for. He gave him a new purpose, a new family and a place to call home. Even when Sven died, Jason still fought the good fight. Though he wasn't as public as the Avengers he still saved some lives. Now with Sven back his role in the world would change.

_**"Okay there's another issue I'd like to bring up. Well actually it's a question I'd like to ask. I want to know what the next generation of heroes is like, are they heroic and true?"**_ Aeon asked, looking at Jason as he spoke.

"Well, none of them wear shorts and capes like Jason did," James grinned.

Jason shook his head in embarrassment while Lazlo laughed.

When he'd been a sidekick he'd worn a costume that included very little protection. Armour just slowed him down, even today he wore a light costume to utilise his acrobatic fighting style. But Jason still got jokes about the shorts. James had been one of Aeon's oldest friends, he was a womaniser as evidenced by his story about She-Hulk and he was always throwing out jokes.

_**"What's wrong with capes and shorts?"**_ Aeon asked, in genuine confusion.

That was something else Jason was glad to have back. His mentors Naiveté, his confusion with social matters and his willingness to see the good in most.

"Now Sven, sidekicks and kid heroes these days need to have attitude, they need to answer back. And according to Kick Ass they need to use the word…"

"James!" Gloria slapped the back of James's head.

Gloria was James secretary and another old friend of Aeon's. Beside her stood Lazlo, Aeon's best friend.

"Sorry my point is at the risk of sounding old, kids today have no respect," James said.

"I do get attitude from the X-students," Lazlo pointed out.

"That's because you have no idea how to talk to kids," Gloria said.

Jason rubbed his head as he thought of something to say. Aeon saw his old sidekick's hesitance and placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder. His eyes told him to say what was on his mind. So Jason did just that:

"I think the heroes of the next generation vary, some of them I believe can become true heroes. While others don't have a chance, at least that's I believe. But I also know that some of them will at least do the right thing when push comes to shove." Jason explained recounting the time he had met a large number of young super heroes.

_It was a day unlike any other, where Jason, a former young hero himself met the next generation of heroes. The Young Avengers were an initiative created by the original Vision in case the Avengers were to ever be disbanded. When the Avengers did disband, Iron Lad, a boy whom would become Kang the Conqueror formed the Young Avengers. Hulkling, a Kree and Skrull Hybrid and the son of the legendary Captain Mar-Vell. Speed and Wiccan, in spirit they are the twin sons of the Scarlet Witch. Eli Bradley took the name Patriot to honour his grandfather, whom was the first test subject of the super soldier serum. They were later joined by Cassandra Lang, the daughter of Scott Lang, and Katherine Bishop, an ordinary girl with a spirit and skill many compared to Hawkeye. Cassandra developed shrinking and growing powers because she had stolen Pym Particles from her father's lab. Later, after Iron Lad left the present for the sake of the very structure of time the team was joined by a second Vision, whom took the name Jonas._

_Recently a second group of Young Avengers has been discovered with no connection to the original Vision's plan. They consist of Melter, a young boy who lacks control of his powers. He led the group for a time before joining the true Young Avengers in the aftermath of the invasion. His lover was a girl claiming to be the Enchantress. This was proven to be false, yet still she retains the illusion of being the reincarnated Enchantress. The son of Princess Python took the name Executioner and now uses deadly forces as a vigilante. A young girl became the Coat of Arms; simply because she was bored with the life she lives. The racist Neo-Nazi Big Zero took on the android Egg Head. But Egg Head has been recovered by the Crowner Corporation and is currently being reprogrammed to protect life, as it was always meant to._

_In the wake of the super human registration act came the rise of many young heroes. Survivors of the invasion whom still remain active include heroes such as the Scarlet Spider. He is in fact a clone of Michael Van Patrick, using the spider-man suit invented by Tony Stark. A young woman remade the serum that created the Lizard and became the hero known as Komodo. The man she loves has long separated himself from the spy work he did for Hydra. He continues to operate as Hardball. An enthusiastic fan of the Avengers suddenly manifested unbreakable skin and joined the Initiative for a time as_

_Los Angeles was once terrorised by a group called the Pride. They sacrificed many souls in service to the Gibborim. Their children discovered their plot and ran away, taking with them weapons to defend themselves. Alex Wilder led and betrayed the group, but he was killed when the Gibborim temporarily returned. Now Nico Minoru, a Witch wielding the power of the Staff of One, leads them however in the wake of the alien invasion she has begun learning from the former Sorcerer Supreme Dr Strange. Molly Hayes was the daughter of two mutant criminals; unlike her parents she cherishes life despite her incredible strength. Her friend Klara Prast is from the past and like her is a mutant who can control Plants. They both joined the Xavier students in the wake of the invasion. Victor Mancha is an artificial life form created by the android Ultron. However he fought his programming and is now part of the Young Avengers. Karolina Dean and her parents are aliens from the Majesdanian race. Her bride/husband is Xavin a shape shifting Super Skrull in training. Both of them joined the joined the Young Avengers with Victor._

_These are the heroes of the next generation. They have experienced many changes, particularly in the wake of this invasion. On one fated day they meet again to face a threat none of their elders could._

The atmosphere was lively in the first club rebuilt after the invasion. To celebrate the occasion free entry was allowed to people under the age of eighteen. Teenagers crowded the dance floor, celebrating the newfound luxury. But the club wasn't quite full yet. A live band was playing and the host of the party was watching from his own private booth. He looked down at the masses with a smirk on his face. Jason worked at the bar, going through the usual routine. He had to wear an image inducer to hide his scarred visage. That and he needed ID's.

"Id's please," Jason said to a rather strange group of individuals.

The only normal looking one amongst the group was a young man in civilian clothes. His two dates both wore costumes, which immediately made Jason suspicious. The blonde one wore a green Bikini style costume that reminded Jason of the Enchantress from Asgard. Next to her stood a tomboyish girl with tattoos on her arms and combat fatigues.

"Sylvie, you know what to do," The boy said.

The blonde haired girl nodded her head. A green light glowed in her hand as she spoke to Jason.

"These drinkers be merry 26 year olds," She said.

A smirk spread across Jason's face. They weren't the first super humans to come into the club. But they were the first and only people who would try a trick like mind control.

"Okay, you've had your fun, go and enjoy the band or have a dance." Jason said.

Sylvie widened her eyes in shock, stepping away from the bar. This man wasn't affected by her magic. Amity, AKA Big Zero gave the barkeeper a glare.

"Listen you quarter-bred piece of shit, we came here for a good time to celebrate what our generations got back. But a fuck head like you is ruining it for us." Big Zero explained.

"Wow, must have been a long time since anyone said no to you," Jason sighed, shaking his head. "If you use language like that again I'm afraid I'll have to throw you and your friends out."

The group was taken aback by Jason's threat, but only for a moment. They burst into laughter and Jason let out another sigh. Ten seconds and an awkward silence later, Jason dusted his hands off and returned to bar duty. Outside Big Zero slammed her foot against the wall, taking a chunk of it off.

"FUCKER FUCKER FUCKER!" She yelled.

"The place is a dump anyway, come on lets find another party to crash," Daniel, AKA the Executioner said.

"Damn it, first Melter goes and joins that gang of pussies, then that prick Crowner takes Egg Head away and now I cant even drink my sorrows away because some shit with contaminated blood gets high and mighty."

"How do you know he isn't pure blood?" Sylvie asked.

"I can smell the Irish blood in him," Zero growled.

While the remnants of the Young Masters moaned over their situations, another group of youths had a good time. The Runaways and Young Avengers hadn't first met under the best of circumstances. But over time they became good friends, particularly since some of the Runaways joined the junior Avengers team. Eli was dancing with Kate, the two of them smiling together as they drifted through the crowds, moving to the beat of the music. They weren't alone on the dance floor though, Karolina and Xavin danced together with Teddy and Billy. Tommy sat with Molly, Nico and Klara, discussing their activities in the past few months.

"The Xavier institute is cooler than we thought, it gets torn down every week," Molly said.

"I'm glad your having fun, Dr Strange's place is boring, although its fun when we go on some mystical quest." Nico cut in.

"But I still get to hang out with fun mutants like the metal guy and the blue elf,"

Tommy sighed, shaking his head whilst Klara giggled. The two girls had been arguing all day over whose new home was better. Chase Stein had barely said a word about his work at the Crowner Corporation while Cassie and Jonas had spent all their time smooching in the corner. Tommy was thoroughly bored, not that it wasn't interesting listening to Molly talk about how she saved the supposed mutant Messiah from an Emo swordsman.

"Forget it, I'm going to find Victor," Nico said.

Jason cleaned another glass and poured out another drink for a legally aged customer. He looked out at the scene of a blonde haired boy wheeling in a part Japanese girl. Walking behind them was a boy with long brown hair, wearing combat fatigues and a red shirt with a spider on the chest and back.

"God this sucks, if only I could go to lizard mode and not have people scream." Komodo said.

"Well at least the dance floor will be clear, that way it'll just be you and me." Hardball smirked.

"Hanging out with you two reminds me that I really need a girlfriend," Patrick groaned.

"You could ask the Parker girl out," Roger chuckled.

"She calls me Brother Pat,"

"That is so cute" Komodo said.

"That's May all right and her Dad's a real nice guy, he's been giving me some training,"

"So its official then, your part of the spider clan?" Hardball asked.

"Sort of, they're still adjusting to their new living arrangements. They share a tent with Parker's Aunt so little May gets to see her grand mommy everyday." Patrick explained.

Jason looked towards one of the balconies, noting a black haired boy making out with his blonde girlfriend. He then looked towards the stage for the band and saw a Hispanic boy speaking with the Japanese girl. Nico and Victor both enjoyed the band, but decided to find a place they could speak in private.

"How have things been with Strange?" Victor asked.

"Fine, he's taken me on a few adventures but no big crisis like Molly's already faced," Nico said.

"It's good seeing everyone again, but we're all still so disconnected," Victor sighed.

"I guess the impossible happened!"

"What's that?"

"We grew up!"

Victor and Nico both lowered their heads. The invasion hadn't just pushed them into a war zone but gave them a look at their own futures. They were futures they had to change, so the team went their separate ways. Cassie and Jonas separated their lips and looked down at the dancers.

"Do you want to dance?" Jonas asked.

"No, its okay, lets just stay up here for a bit" Cassie said as she hugged her boyfriend.

Everyone was having fun and drinking. That was something the host was counting on. He pressed his hands against his desk, lighting up a rune that he had carved into the wood. The eyes of the dancers and the people at the bar suddenly went blank and they stopped what they were doing. Even the band, whom had drank the alcohol before were now trapped in a trance. They began walking towards the door, much to the confusion of the people Jason hadn't served, the young heroes. Jason looked around the bar, seeing his own colleagues also walking in a trance. He ran in front of one, blocking his path and checking his eyes.

'Chemically induced mind control' Jason identified the symptoms and rushed back to the bar.

He poured out a glass of the beer and sniffed the liquid. There was no distinctive odour but that still didn't rule out the possibility of someone having drugged the drinks. Jason looked to the ones that weren't affected; they all followed the crowd out of the bar.

"What's happened to them?" Molly Hayes asked.

"Lets see, empty eyes, bad breath…they've been drugged with a potion," Nico said.

"Wow you must have really learnt a lot with Strange," Karolina said.

Karolina suddenly changed her skin into its rainbow energy form. Xavin changed into her Skrull form, complete with Thing rock hands. Jonas's clothes and skin suddenly changed, revealing himself to be the Vision. Pat's shirt expanded, covering his body with the Iron Spider costume.

"What should we do?" Kate asked.

"What else, the right thing of course, your Hardball right? See if you can get outside and intercept the crowd with your ball barriers!" Eli went into full leadership mode, ripping his shirt to reveal his Patriot jacket.

Hardball mockingly saluted the Young Avenger's leader as his girlfriend changed into her Lizard. Komodo stretched her new legs and ran after her boyfriend. The host of the party looked down at the young heroes and smirked. His eyes gave of a deep red light as his skin changed to a black colour. Hardball ran outside and enveloped the crowd in a giant red energy ball. Vision phased into the host's private booth, widening his eyes as a black tendril threw him out of the room. The Young Avengers watched as their android friend rolled across the floor.

"I have a really bad feeling about this," Nico groaned.

"You can say that again," Kate said as she loaded one of her hidden Crossbows.

The Host crashed through the booth and landed on the dance floor. He smirked as black tendrils popped out of the ground around him. Outside, Hardball struggled to keep his barrier active as the crowd pounded against its surface. The Young Masters rushed over towards the scene, their curiosity getting the better of them.

"Hey fascist, what's the big deal?" Big Zero asked.

"Stay out of this," Komodo hissed.

"Back off bitch!"

"Yeah, well at least I look like a woman!"

Executioner smirked while Sylvie shook her head. Melter ran out of the club, with Cassie, Klara and Molly.

"Sylvie, Danny, what are you guys doing here?" Melter asked.

"Well well, if it isn't the turn coat, I see you've signed up with the fascists." Big Zero said.

"That's a pretty big word for you to use, you sure you know what it means? I mean you've already lost your android textbook, then again you were probably crossing his wires to make the words sound pretty." Cassie explained.

"Watch yourself bitch, you have an android playmate too,"

"Yeah, well at least I can still keep mine."

Big Zero yelled as she grew to her giant size. In response Cassie grew as well, delivering a swift uppercut to Big Zero's chin. Eli and the Runaways looked at their host as he walked towards them.

"I guess I'll need to take some souls by force," He said.

"That voice, I think that's Blackheart!" Nico said as she summoned her Staff of One.

"You've got it right girly!"

The Host spread his arms out, his suit ripping to reveal his black skin. His face twisted into a demonic scowl while his hair grew into long black dreadlocks. Blackheart threw his arms forward, creating a line of spike tendrils that flew towards the young heroes. Suddenly, a silver shield span into the tendrils, cutting them to pieces. The shield returned to Jason's hand as he stared Blackheart down.

"Suit, disengage holographic disguise," Jason said.

Jason's disguise faded, revealing his white and red costume. His mask lenses glowed for a second before a silver guard slid over his mouth. He suddenly broke off into a run, sliding underneath tables to avoid the tendrils Blackheart launched. Jason blocked the other tendrils with his shield and jumped towards Blackheart. The son of Mephisto swung his claws at the former sidekick. But Jason easily blocked the claw swipes and countered with a swing of his shield. Blackheart yelled as the silver shield collided with the side of his head, cutting him across the face. Jason then threw his left fist forward, punching Blackheart straight in the face and sending him crashing onto the nearest table.

"Damn you, you wont stop me from taking those people's souls," Blackheart growled.

"Avengers, get him!" Eli ordered.

Blackheart pointing his finger at the young heroes, commanding his tendrils to knock them aside. Vision phase through the tendril attacking him and fired an eye blast into Blackhearts chest. Victor then got up off the floor and fired an electric blast that threw Blackheart against the wall.

"You little punks, if my powers were restored then I would rip you to shreds." Blackheart said.

"But they aren't restored are they? What are you planning?" Jason asked.

"What every demon is doing, taking souls to get back my power," Blackheart cackled as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Is it over?" Kate asked.

"Not by a long shot, he's going to carry out a soul draining ritual," Nico said.

"Everyone, you'd better get outside before Cassie and the big lady kill each other," Molly called from the doorway.

Eli and Kate both looked at one another and sighed before running outside. Cassie was on top of Big Zero, twisting the Neo-Nazi's leg back.

"Say uncle bitch, say the Nazi's suck!" Cassie said.

"Never!" Zero growled.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Jason and Eli asked.

The two girls rolled off one another, trading glares.

"We're in the middle of a Crisis here, there's not enough time to wait for the Avengers so we'll have to make time. Nico where would Blackheart have to go to carry out this ritual?" Eli asked.

"How about we just follow the people who cracked through my barrier," Hardball suggested, huffing and puffing to regain his stamina.

"Okay, what's going on?" Melter asked.

"In short the son of the devil wants to take a whole load of people's souls so that he can get back his lost power," Speed said.

"Actually Mephisto's a devil, but not the devil. He rules over a place like hell and his son Blackheart wants to take over, but unlike his father who needs to form contracts to take souls Blackheart can…"

"He can take souls by force, sorry Billy but you were starting to sound like a geek," Kate said.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that," Teddy smiled.

"So why don't we just kill them?" Executioner asked, taking a pistol out of his coat.

"Aye, killing them would send theirith souls to Valhalla!" Enchantress agreed.

"You're not fooling anyone with the fake accent," Molly pointed out.

"You aren't killing anyone, listen one of you needs to call the Avengers now, I can track down Mephisto and try to break his hold over these people but I'm sure I cant do it alone and someone needs to stop these people from reaching the outskirts of town. That's most likely where they've gone, I've read about each and everyone of you and I can tell that at least some of you if not most want to make a difference. If that is the case please help me!" Jason pleaded with the younger heroes before he jumped towards the rooftops.

He broke off into a run, jumping from roof to roof. Victor and Hulkling flew behind him, with Cassie shrunk at ant size and riding on Vision's shoulder. Chase sighed before running down the street. He pulled one of the entranced crowd members to the ground and signalled for Nico.

"Please tell me you've got a spell that could get them out," Chase said.

"Not with the staff of one, but I could at least slow them down **Numb feet!"** Nico chanted as she pointed her staff.

Five of the crowd members suddenly fell down, their leg bones suddenly turning to rubber. Chase put his hands to his mouth while Nico smiled sheepishly.

"Cool, Nico did what that guy from Harry Potter did," Molly cheered.

"I hate those movies!" Speed said as he ran in front of the crowd.

He ran and tackled picked up two of the entranced civilians, running them to the other side of the city. Molly clapped her hands together, releasing a shock wave that knocked some of the civilians back. Klara then summoned several vines from the ground, binding at least six of the entranced. Jason looked back at the heroes, smiling as he saw that they had all decided to do the right thing. Only the Young Masters were hesitant. Hardball trapped two civilians in a dome and Xavin created an invisible cell for three more.

"Whoever you are go, we'll hold this line!" Eli said before pushing two civilians to the ground.

Kate pinned two civilians against the wall with her arrows and Patrick tied two more up with his webbing. He then slid out his mechanical spider legs, firing concussive mines that knocked the civilians back. Nico used her knowledge of magic to levitate herself off the ground and joined Karolina to help Jason.

"So what makes you think that Blackheart is on the outskirts?" Karolina asked.

"A dead person told me," Jason said, his eyes glowing red.

"Great, you're a sixth sense guy," Nico said, hiding her sarcasm.

"Try to understand that some things are possible, don't judge people you haven't gotten to know…oh and your friend Gert says hi!"

Nico and Karolina widened their eyes as Jason rushed ahead. He jumped over a few more rooftops and landed in an area that hadn't fully been repaired yet. Construction workers had been hung, their skin dried. They had been completely drained of their souls. Jason turned around, flipping backwards as a black tendril lashed at him. Blackheart roared as he leapt out of the shadows.

"YOU PEST!" Blackheart yelled.

Hulkling suddenly swooped in, slashing Blackheart across the back. Victor then jumped in front of Blackheart and fired a blast into the demon lord's shoulder. Karolina flew around Blackheart, firing a stream of energy into his face. Blackheart growled in fury, blocking a punch from Hulkling and shooting a tendril at Nico. Jason jumped over the tentacle and grabbed Nico, taking a slash to his back. He then threw his shield, hitting Blackheart Square in the jaw. Hulkling expanded his arm and punched Blackheart so hard that he crashed through one of the girders.

"Even with a quarter of my power I can still kill you!" Blackheart growled.

He wrapped his tentacles around Hulkling and lifted the Skrull/Kree Hybrid off of the ground. Blackheart yelled as Vision fired a blast into his shoulder. Cassie jumped off of Vision's shoulder and grew to giant size, landing straight on Blackheart. Hulkling fell to the ground, just as it began to shake.

"Miss Lang, go to normal size, your weight will topple the building," Jason said.

"Wait, look at that rune in the middle of the room," Nico said, pointing at a symbol written in the worker's blood.

"Soul alchemy, this is a symbol that once completed will draw in a massive number of souls. The people heading towards the building will complete the circle and Blackheart will recover all of his power!" Jason explained.

"Yes and with it I will kick my weakened father off of his throne and lead hell the way it was meant to be led," Blackheart cut in, striking Jason and Nico with his tendrils.

Blackheart grabbed Jason's neck, cracking his mouth guard. Jason slammed his shield into Blackheart's chin, pushing the lord back. Then Jason blocked Blackheart's tendrils and head butted his opponent. Blackheart stepped back in shock before Jason threw his shield, hitting Blackheart in the face again. Wiccan moved in front of the crowd, watching as his friends desperately tried to push the mob back.

'Come on Billy, what would mom do?' Wiccan wondered.

_Recently, the Scarlet Witch has returned but the safety of the world has been questioned because of her reappearance. Her sons in spirit, Thomas and William both believe in her and in turn their friends believe in them. Out of the two boys, William is closest in power to his mother. He does not say, but I know that his potential for power haunts him. With a single word he knows that he could stop this crowd. But he wonders, is it right to?_

Executioner loaded his pistol, taking aim at one of the civilians. Suddenly, his gun began to melt, burning his hand.

"DAMN IT! MELTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Daniel yelled at Melter.

"This isn't right, what you do isn't right! I know that now, that's why I wont let you murder anyone else!" Melter said.

"I knew it, you've been taken in by their pussyfoot philosophy!" Big Zero growled.

"Actually Amity I believe that Melter has chosen the right path."

Big Zero looked up and gasped at what she saw. Floating in front of her was her former lover, the android Egghead. But his damaged armour had been fully repaired.

"Egghead, you're coming back to us?" Zero asked.

"No Amity, I'm afraid I will not," Egghead said.

"I knew it, that fascist fuck head Crowner reprogrammed you,"

"It is no different to what you continually did to my original programming. In fact one might say your reprogramming was comparable to rape. But I digress, Crowner restored my original program to protect life, but he also gave me a new Purpose, to learn and understand others! I understand you Amity and I conclude that your philosophy is wrong, twisted even!" Egghead explained before he phased his hand through Big Zero's head. "Setting coma to ten minutes, I calculate by then the authorities will have arrived!"

Big Zero slammed into the ground and Enchantress quickly teleported herself and Executioner away. Melter gave Egghead the thumbs up as they joined the other heroes in blocking the crowd.

_Seeing his fellow heroes fight like this reminds Wiccan of his own duty._

"**WAKE UP!" **Wiccan yelled, engulfing the crowd with a white light.

Jason was thrown into a pile of girders, his mouth guard shattering as Blackheart picked him up off the ground.

"I have waited years for an opportunity to kill the old man, I wont let some nameless hero and his junior squad stop me!" Blackheart growled.

"Gee, and I thought we had parent issues," Nico muttered.

Blackheart suddenly phased his hand through Jason's chest. Jason yelled in agony as he felt the dark lord slowly draw out his soul. Jason's eyes flashed red as Komodo jumped behind Blackheart. She slashed the demon across the back, loosening his grip on Jason. Jason then let out a yell; a golden aura appeared around him, shaping into the silhouette of a long dead hero, the original Captain America.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Jason yelled.

Wiccan and the other young heroes suddenly flew into the fight. Patrick kicked Blackheart across the head, pushing him into Kate and Eli's fists. The two Young Avengers then kicked Blackheart. He stumbled across the building, just as Chase activated his Fistigons. Chase fired an electric blast from his gauntlet and Wiccan and Victor added to the surge, burning off Blackhearts tendrils.

"You! YOU REJECTS WONT KILL ME!" Blackheart yelled.

"That's right, we wont kill you," Nico said, slamming her staff into the ground. **"Humiliate him!"**

Blackheart's skin suddenly changed from black to the bright colours of the rainbow. He looked at his arms in shock, growling as his anger fumed. Karolina fired a blast that knocked Blackheart into the air. Vision and Egghead then flew around Blackheart, firing blasts across his body. Jason threw his shield, his silhouette changing to that of Magneto's. With every wave of his hand he darted the shield into Blackheart's body. Speed ran in a circle, creating a funnel of wind. Xavin lit up his body, added fire to the funnel as it threw Blackheart into the air.

"Impossible, how could I be humiliated like this?" Blackheart asked.

"Melter, Victor, use your powers to weaken the structure of the building," Eli ordered.

Melter and Victor closed their eyes, melting and weakening the foundations with magnetism.

"Now everyone get clear," Jason said as his soul silhouette took on the form of Nightcrawler.

He nodded to Molly, whom grinned back. Blackheart widened his eyes as Jason teleported over him. He held Molly by her belt, his silhouette changing to a green colour as he mimicked the Hulk's strength. Molly's eyes gave off a pink glow as Jason threw her towards Blackheart. She pulled her fist back and punched the son of Mephisto straight in the gut. Blackheart screamed as he flew like a bullet, straight through the whole building. Then the heroes gathered on a nearby roof, watching as the building collapsed on top of Mephisto.

"Hopefully the mayor won't mind not having one apartment building," Tommy muttered.

"And scene!"

The heroes turned around, standing with a camera in her hand was Coat of Arms. She had no doubt captured the whole battle with her camera.

"That was totally wicked, are you guys going to be one big team?" She asked.

Jason shook his head, smiling as the others groaned at the idea. Later, remnant S.H.I.E.L.D. forces arrived and apprehended both Blackheart and Big Zero.

"We'll drop them in with Hammer and see what they can do with them both," Fury said to Jason. "You were pretty good with the kids, I don't get how they responded to your calling and not mine."

"Maybe cause I showed them the threat, its always harder for people to say no when they know what's at stake, besides, they've had to do some growing up!" Jason explained. "You can't Runaway and your cant be a Young Avenger forever!" he added.

"Something for them to think about maybe," Fury said, watching as Phobos and Stonewall played a mock game of football with the boys.

"Excuse me, Mr?" Nico tugged on Jason's sleeve.

Jason turned to Nico, who was joined by those her fellow Runaways. Nico bought Chase forward, the two of them looking at Jason nervously.

"You said that you saw Gert, is that true?" Nico asked.

Chase was too nervous to even ask the question himself. But Jason knew that Nico really wanted to know not for her sake but for Chase's. Jason's eyes took on a gold colour as he looked at the Runaways. Stood close to Chase was an overweight girl with purple hair. She stroked her pet dinosaur's neck; both of them had a message that needed to be heard.

"Gertrude said for you guys to stay in touch, just don't start a cult like the folks did." Jason smiled as the Runaway's chuckled.

"She says to you Vic, take care in the Young Avengers, just don't get too tight a costume. To Karolina and Xavin, both of you have a good life together and don't let what ever people say stop you. Klara, she would have wanted to meet you, but she's sorry you didn't, but she's also sure that you would have been good friends. Molly, she wants you to never stop smiling, don't let anyone boss you around and no matter how bad things get, don't let it kill your innocence. Nico…she says you were her best friend, she never hated or blamed you for anything you did…and Chase, she hopes you live up to your full potential and you enjoy your work in the Crowner Corporation. She wants you to forgive yourself for what happened to her, it was Alex's father who killed her, not you. She says she loves you Chase, but she wants you to live your life to the fullest, to remember her always but to let her go as well. Gertrude is proud of each and everyone of you, she'll be eagerly waiting for you on the other side!"

The Runaways smiled, allowing small tears to fall. Chase and Nico hugged one another, burying their heads into their shoulders.

"Thank you Mr…"

"Jason, call me Jason!"

Gertrude Yorkes smiled as her and Old Lace's spirits finally faded. Days later Jason met up with his old mentor. The two men stood in the middle of the cavern, their old base. They hugged one another tightly before discussing the future.

_"**That was a good thing you did Jason, I'm proud of you my brother!" **_Aeon said.

"It's good to have you back," Jason said.

_"**Good to be back, we can get started on this new list some other time right now there's something else you need to do."**_

"What's that?" Jason asked.

_"**Keep watching the younger generation, make sure they stay true. And to start you can help them rebuild that building you bought down!"**_

Jason's smile dropped as Aeon burst into laughter. He sighed before laughing with his old mentor.

_Right now the young heroes stay together. Enjoying each others company while Jason reunites with his oldest and first friend. They enjoy what time they have, before the next crisis engulfs them._

Executioner threw his helmet into the wall of the invisible manor. Enchantress sat in the corner, lamenting her boyfriend's betrayal.

"That self righteous bastard, WE SHOULD BE THEIR MASTERS!" Danny yelled.

"Perhapith we shouldith…"

"Oh come now dear you're not fooling anyone anymore!"

The two young "heroes" turned to the door and widened their eyes. Standing before them was a man whose skin was a bright red colour. Dust and fire seemed to emanate from his body as his ragged cloak flapped behind him. Beside him stood a woman with the palest of skin, her lips were coated green and her hair was pitch black. Her robe was a green colour and included a cloak and mask. Enchantress kneeled while Executioner stepped back in shock.

"Mistress Hela and Mephisto, how may I serve you?" Enchantress asked.

"Hela and I have concocted quite a scheme, it utilises Xarus's legion and someone pulled into our own world from another, much like that girl Laurie Collins was. Tell me Sylvie, what do you know about Vampires?"

The Beginning of something else!

Next The Hunt!

* * *

Preview

"I believe in destiny, everything that has been happening is leading us towards something bigger."

"What is it?"

"Something that could very well decide the fate of the world!"

Deathblade flew towards the Hammer Helicarrier. He pulled his scythe back and launched an energy wave that cut a hole straight through the massive carrier. Hand clutched a side railing as the room she was in shook.

"All units, lethal force is authorised!" She said.

**Deathblade Vs Ares!**

Ares slammed his axe into Deathblade's scythe, sending the warrior sliding backwards. Deathblade flipped his weapon around, guarding another strike from the being of war. He refused to call him god, he was far from being a god as one could get. But still Ares used the term.

_"**YOU ARE NOT GOD!"**_

Aeon ran as fast as he could down the corridor of the Pegasus base. He stopped as he watched Darkhawk being thrown into the wall. The Cosmic cube flashed before his eyes, before firing a blast that cracked his armour!

"I know that the world needs hope, I know that it needs goodness but is that keeping people safe anymore?" Sieg asked.

Sieg summoned his sword, knocking back Hand ninjas with strikes of his blade. Wind Dancer summoned a twister, throwing aside a mass of ants. A man in a red and black suit lifted up his helmet as Stature ran towards him.

"Of course it keeps people safe, being the good guy isn't the easiest thing in the world. But it's something worth doing, why would you turn your back on that?" The red haired boy asked.

_"**SIEGFRIED WALLACE! NEVER COMPROMISE!" **_Aeon yelled.

**Deathblade vs. Sieg!**

Sieg crouched into a fighting position as he prepared to charge against Deathblade. He had fought an illusion based on Deathblade in the past and won. The simulation had to have gotten Deathblade's strength right. He couldn't win, or so Sieg thought!

"I'm pathetic, how am I supposed to become a hero if I don't have the courage to act?" The red haired boy knelt by Aeon's side as the hero's armour cracked.

"**Find the courage within, the courage that all of us have. Then you'll know what to do!"**

A man gripped the cosmic cube, smiling as the world changed around him. All of his plans had finally come to fruition. Sieg got up off the floor, leaning on his sword for support. Gold crystals appeared around him as his eyes took on a yellow colour.

_"Have to have courage, I'll die if I have to!"_

_Ulti-Boy 2, Orphan_

_Real Name: Zack Fenrir_

_Soul silhoutte: Red_

_Powers: Dojutsu, eyes that allow him to see a person's emotional state, emotions manifest into an armoured silhoutte around his body, protecting him from harm. Skills: Gifted gymnast, Weaknesses: Lack of confidence, emotions can sometimes manifest as different powers, has little control over these abilities_

_"Do you feel that, that isnt the heart of a villain, its the heart of a hero!"_

_Legacy_

_Real name: Karen Starr-Crowner_

_Powers: Increased agility and strength, enough to lift Ten tons, flight, metamorphosis between human form and alien form grants control of spiritual energy. Skills: Gifted physics and mechanics student, Weaknesses: Background known only to James Crowner, secrets can be fatal_

_Equipment: Staff based on the design of Aeon's armour, extremely durable and capable of firing energy blasts_

The Hunt coming soon!


End file.
